


Mailbox

by withinmelove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly waits at Arthur's bedside in St. Mungo's after Nagini's attack. She escapes to happier memories for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox

**Author's Note:**

> The Swimmer: https://youtu.be/mD7HMtIz87Q

The night stretched on as Molly sat at Arthur’s bedside in St. Mungo’s keeping vigil for any change. They all knew the risks with being in the Order of the Phoenix, but _oh god_ , the pain was excruciating, waiting to know if Arthur would pull through or not. She shied away from the thought that her husband might be stuck in this comatose state for life. Instead she chose to turn to the memories of when they were still newly married for refuge. 

The fist around her lungs tightened as she sobbed into her hands at what she had taken for granted.

A particular memory made her give a shaky laugh. No doubt she sounded mad for laughing and crying at her husband’s potential deathbed. Molly couldn’t help it though. She remembered Arthur’s short stint of trying to use the Muggle post instead of owls. 

Charlie had just been born with Bill starting to be able to do the smallest of tasks such as feeding and playing with his toys on his own. 

Arthur had come home after work one day absolutely glowing - _perhaps a raise, or better yet, a promotion_ \- Molly had thought, smiling with pleasure at that while kissing him good evening. Warmth blossoming in her chest as she watched Arthur get on the floor to play with two-year-old Bill. A promotion, or even just a raise, would do wonders to help their needs. It was naive of her she supposed later on, to hope for that, but she had liked to think in the beginning that Arthur’s enthusiastic work ethic would be rewarded. 

Arthur kept her waiting until dinner was set. She was feeding Charlie at one breast while Bill was kept preoccupied in his “toddling swing”. It was an odd bouncing chair contraption Arthur had brought home from work one day. Despite how peculiar it was, it did keep one of her boys in her vision. 

“Molly,” Arthur began a grin on his face, “I learned that Muggles don’t only have mailboxes at their home, but things called B.O boxes, little slots right in the post office where they can pick it up themselves!” Arthur announced as if this was a great discovery, “Though I’m not quite sure what body odor has to do it with it.” 

Each new Muggle tidbit was like Darwin discovering new species. But these facts were for Arthur alone anyway, so she simply smiled and nodded in rote fashion, keeping an eye on Bill in his toddling swing as she settled into her own food. 

“To keep up with Muggles of course I - well I rented us a box Molly.” Arthur rushed, stumbling over the last of his words before he hastily silenced himself with a forkful of roast. It took only moments before Molly felt the tight ache around her eyes that warned of a stress headache. 

“You did what, Arthur?” she growled, putting down her roll. Her appetite slipped away as, apparently, did her husband’s nerve. 

“Well, now - Molly - sweetheart - I did it to better understand the Muggles. It will help me with work. It’s really nothing only a couple pounds a month a...small...price to pay...” His words stuttered into silence at her murderous look. 

“Arthur, we need that money! But what does it matter what I say? You’ll keep the stupid box anyway!” Molly shouted as she stood up clearing her own plate from the table. No sense in trying to nag him or continue eating. He would have to learn his lesson before he saw it her way. 

Three months she kept up her irritated act while Arthur remained doggedly optimistic about the mail slot. Really, she couldn’t understand why, seeing as they got all their post by owl. No one would think to write to a box. Not even the Muggles sent flyers for their appliances or services. 

Molly knew it was that last fact that brought a droop to Arthur’s mouth every week, when not a single paper appeared in that foolish box. By the time four months was coming to a close, Arthur didn't even bothered to check it anymore. The sign of his complete resignation was clear one evening, when he came in, kissed her cheek - barely more then a touch of his lips - before he sank silently into his chair. No reaching out and stroking their son’s cheeks from their places in their high chairs. Not even any stories about work. Today he seemed too worn down. 

“You were right, Molly,” he announced without preamble “The B.O box isn’t worth it. I’ll close it down tomorrow before work.” 

Damn it, she should be glad that now they would have a few extra pounds in their pocket, but she can't, not at the cost of Arthur sounding so dispirited. Molly rested one hand on her husband’s head and the other on Charlie’s, stroking their hair. The babies kept her so busy that at times, she forgot Arthur needed his affection too. She wouldn’t say that she was wrong about the P.O box; they still needed the money. But if it made his day to have it - well, why not?

“Why don’t you give it a week, Arthur? I looked at our budget, and we can afford it.” He leaned into her side with a sigh, his cheek against her breast. How much she loved him and his silly obsession with Muggles. “Now come on, dinner’s ready, and I won’t have it getting cold.” She bustled, waving her wand for the food laden dishes to come to the table. The small smile on his face cheered her. 

Once Arthur went off to work the next morning, Molly put Charlie in his toddling swing before corralling Bill with crayons and a coloring book. “We’re going to surprise Daddy so draw him some pictures,” she instructed. It helped that the child’s coloring book kept him entertained, with the different drawings asking to be colored in silly ways and complimenting his choice in crayons. She herself sat down at the table to try her hand at drawing in one of the Muggle’s non-speaking coloring book. It was certainly odd to not be told what colors would go best together, and to not have the figures turn so she could color them in front and back, but it was fun in its own way. Arthur would no doubt be pleased as punch at the sight. 

By the time they had finished, Bill having had colored in two dragons and she a Muggle version wizard, it was off to take a stroll to the post office. Of course, the postman was puzzled at seeing them there, but nonetheless friendly to the children. Afterwards, they walked to the Diggory’s for an early afternoon get-together. Amos and Lola enjoyed seeing the children, and it gave her time to catch up on going-ons that she missed. 

It was that very night that Arthur came home, bounding into the kitchen beaming as if he had won the Daily Galleon lottery. Before she could so much as ask him where all twenty thick envelopes had come from, he embraced her and kissed her face all over. 

“Arthur - ” Molly tried to say. 

“I love you, Molly. You didn’t have to send all these to me just to cheer me up.” 

She flushed at this. 

“But Arthur we only sent you three.” 

He looked taken aback before he stepped back to shuffle through the pile of letters. Sure enough, Molly saw for herself they were from their various Wizarding friends. The realization went off like a light bulb. She laughed as she scooped up Bill who had crawled over to see Arthur. “It must have been the Diggory’s. I told them what we did, so they said they would write to you as well. Clearly Lola thought everyone should write, too.” He grinned. How good it was to see that happiness in his features again. Right where it belonged. 

\--

Now here she sat at Arthur’s bedside, stroking his hair just like she had all those years ago. Except now, her husband was too still and pale, chest barely moving. They’d had to let go of the P.O box when the twins were born. Five young boys and a grown man nearly ate themselves out of house and home, and they had needed every Galleon possible. If Arthur pulled through, budget be damned, she would go to that Muggle post office herself and open another box for them, just to see his face light up with happiness again.

A quiet sigh sounded through the silent room. If only he would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely beta Tamara helped fix this up. :)
> 
> Truth be told I teared up at the ending. WHY DID PAST ME WRITE SUCH A THING?! I'm cruel even to myself apparently.


End file.
